disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Journal 3
Journal 3 is a cryptic journal, part of a series also containing Journal 2 and Journal 1, that contains information about the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls, mainly creatures like the gnomes. For many years, its author remained unknown by most. It appears in the show Gravity Falls. Background Prior to Dipper's and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, the journal's author, Ford Pines, had been studying the mysteries of the town and recording his data in the book. Unlike the previous journals, Journal 3 was used mainly to record information on all the creatures and paranormal entities in the town. After a encounter with Bill Cipher, Ford succumbed to paranoia and hid the journals away to prevent anyone from obtaining the books and activating the Universe Portal, which could bring Bill to Gravity Falls. He hid Journal 3 in Gravity Falls Forest, specifically inside a metal tree contraption. Physical description Journal 3 has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age. Like the other journals, it has two gold lines on its spine, but it is the only book to have all four of its corners in gold. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and on the palm is the number 3''. Just inside the front cover, the book has a monocle attached to it via a cord, meant to help Ford read after damaging his eye at one point. Role in the series Journal 3 debuts in the first episode "Tourist Trapped." When Dipper goes into the woods to hang signs leading to the Mystery Shack, he comes across a metallic tree containing a strange machine. After playing around with the switches, he opens a hidden compartment in the ground and comes across the journal for the first time. Dipper flips through the pages for a brief while before Mabel greets him, and, after she inquires as to what he is reading, the two return to the Shack, where Dipper tells his sister about the journal. Later, Dipper consults the journal for clues about Mabel's new boyfriend, "Norman," whom he comes to suspect is a zombie. He tells Mabel about his suspicions, showing her the entry that convinced him in the process, though she does not believe him. Dipper checks the gnome page for possible weaknesses as he and Mabel battle the gnomes, and writes about his experiences on a blank page at the end of the episode. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", Dipper reads about a cave behind a waterfall from Journal 3, where he, Mabel, and Soos uncover Old Man McGucket's Gobblewonker robot. In "Headhunters," Dipper flips through a few pages at the scene of Wax Stan's murder, and is seen reading it at the living room table after Mabel returns from her first date with 'Lil Gideon. Dipper shows the page on ghosts to Mabel in the gift shop in "The Inconveniencing," and later to Wendy Corduroy and her friends. The journal continues to Dipper in later adventures. In "Irrational Treasure", the twins read about the town law stating it is legal to marry woodpeckers. In that same episode, after Pacifica Northwest teases Mabel, the two read about and decide to investigate the possibility of Nathaniel Northwest, alleged town founder and great-great grandfather of Pacifica, being a fraud, so they can put the popular girl in her place. Dipper reads about height altering crystals in "Little Dipper," wishing to use them to make himself taller, and checks on its position in his vest pocket as 'Lil Gideon interrogates him about how he came upon the crystals. In "Boss Mabel," Dipper uses the journal to help him catch a Gremloblin. In "Bottomless Pit!", Mabel, who reads it for the first time in the series, reads the journal about the truth teeth. In "Dreamscaperers/Gideon Rises", the journal is briefly taken by Gideon who believed the journal was Journal 1. After finding out the journals were actually a trio, Gideon goes after the Pines twins to find out where Journal 1 is, but is defeated and arrested following his exposure to the town as a fraud. Dipper reclaims Journal 3 from him and decides to reveal to Stan the journal, although Stan pretends to dismiss his claims and swindles the journal from Dipper. At the end of the episode, Stan brings the three journals together and finds the algorithm within them to finally reactivate the Universe Portal. In "Scary-oke", Stan returns the journal to Dipper after photocopying its pages. Dipper later uses the journal to convince Agent Powers and Agent Trigger that the paranormal activity in Gravity Falls is real, but accidentally summons a horde of Undead. It is here that Dipper discovers hidden notes within the journal that can be seen under ultraviolet light. With the new information, Dipper uses the journal to uncover the location of the Bunker in "Into the Bunker." There, the group the discovers a Shape Shifter who tricks Dipper into giving it the journal, gaining many new forms, but Dipper gets the journal back as the group traps the Shape Shifter. In "Sock Opera," Mabel uses the Journal as a prop for her sock puppet show. Bill attempts to destroy the journal when he possesses Dipper's body, but is stopped by Mabel. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Dipper shows Old Man McGucket some of the Journal's pages, which leads to them discovering the Blind Eye Society. While Old Man McGucket reveals that he was not the author, he does confirm that he worked with the author. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Dipper uses it as a guide on the type of ghost that was haunting Morthwest Manor. Unfortunately, the only information it could give on the category 10 Ghost of Northwest Manor was "pray for mercy." While reading Journal 3, Dipper uncovers the connection between the journals and the Universe Portal in "Not What He Seems" and tries to unsuccessfully stop Stan from activating the Universe Portal. However, the activated portal does bring Ford back from the alternate dimension he was trapped in. Once Ford settles back into the Mystery Shack, Journal 3 returns to his possession. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Bill Cipher destroys the three journals, but it was later revealed that, following Bill's banishment, Dipper found them unharmed and eventually returned them to Ford. The family decides to throw the Journals into the Bottomless Pit to rid themselves of the trouble caused by them. Contents Pages from Journal 3 include the following: *Cursed Doors *Floating Eyeballs *Ghosts *Giant Vampire Bats *Gnomes *The Undead *Cave behind a waterfall at Lake Gravity Falls *The conspiracy about Nathaniel Northwest *Height Alteration (deeper part of the forest) *Legalization of marrying woodpeckers *Squash with Human Face and Emotions *Maze Page *Gremloblin *Truth Telling Teeth *Barf Fairy *Bill Cipher Pages and Text Page 1 and 2 Gnomes 250px|thumb|Updated gnome page. In "Gideon Rises", it's shown that Dipper had filled the weakness part with "Leaf blowers" and scratched out the question mark at the end. Page 2 (Wheel page) 250px|thumb|Wheel page. The Undead 250px|thumb|The Undead. Ghosts Floating Eyeballs 250px|thumb|Floating Eyeballs. Giant Vampire Bats Unknown Page Unknown Page There is a cave behind the waterfall in Lake Gravity Falls. The conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest 250px|thumb Height Alteration 250px|thumb|Height Alteration Dipper's Pages The Left page has a few words cut off and a drawing of a Mystery Shack bumper sticker. The cut off words can be viewed in the filler pages between Gnomes and The Undead pages when Dipper is showing Mabel "proof" that her new boyfriend is a zombie; these missing words are located on the page right before The Undead page: Right page: Maze Page :See also: Secret of the Journals There are some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary code, which reads: "0100101000011010" Decrypted, it means 'J'. In a later episode the box on the left corner included a new code: ’ . , .|Gideon Rises }} Once decoded, it reads "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Gremloblin 250px|thumb|The Gremgoblin. If you look into his eyes you can see your worst nightmares. Truth Telling Teeth 250px|thumb|Truth Telling Teeth. On the page next to the one above us is a map of where the tree is. Squash with a Human Face and Emotions While looking for ideas to defeat Gideon, Dipper calls this page "Butternut squash with a human face and emotions" instead of just "squash". The code in the top right corner of its page reads '' . Once decoded, it reads "'DON'T EAT HIM." Barf Fairy While looking for ideas to defeat Gideon in Journal 3, Dipper mentions a page describing a "barf fairy". Bill Cipher 250px|thumb|Bill Cipher. Left page: These is a symbol cipher cryptogram on the same place of the page where Bill's name is written: (LIAR) (MONSTER) (SNAPPY) (DRESSER) This part is crossed out and "Can't Be..." is written below in red ink. Right page: Following page: . . . . . . . . .|Dreamscaperers}} Secret of the Journals In order to properly complete the device, one must possess all three journals. Apparently, the author believed if constructed, the result could be catastrophic, so he made sure the journals were well hidden safe distance from each other, also placing a warning to whom ever finds the journal: "TRUST NO ONE!" But Dipper allowed Stan to learn of his possession of the journal, who then took it to activate a device using the combined algorithm of all three books. Trivia 250px|thumb|That's different... *Until "Gideon Rises", only journals 3 (in Dipper's possession) and 2 (in Gideon's possession) had been seen, implying but never outright confirming the existence of 1. In "Gideon Rises", Journal 1 was revealed to be owned by Stan. *In an early promo that aired on Disney Channel, the gnome page had a creepier but more accurate drawing of a gnome. *The hand on the cover has alternated from six to five fingers. *Random alchemist symbols of "fusion," "pulverize," "solution," "dryness," "extraction," "composition," "digestion," "coagulation," "reverberation," and "reduction" appear throughout the pages. **Together, "composition," "pulverize," "digestion," and "fusion" is the code Stan uses to enter his secret laboratory. *Dipper's handwritten page is the only revealed page to have lines on it. *On the page beside Dipper's page, you can see half a drawing of a bumper sticker Mabel was selling in "Boss Mabel". *Both Journals 2 and 3 have pages on zombies as seen and heard in "Tourist Trapped" and "Little Dipper", respectively. **In addition, they both have pages on Bill Cipher. *Journal 3 shows signs of neglect that show of its storage in a tree. When it was first seen, it was layered with dust, and Journal 2 has small tears on the cover, while Journal 1 is in the worst state, as it has larger tears. *In the gnomes page of the book in "Gideon Rises", it is shown that the weakness line was filled by Dipper after "Tourist Trapped" in blue ink, being "leaf blowers"." *The maze page in "Little Dipper" and "Gideon Rises" has different symbols in it. This was done to hide the code until it was ready to be revealed. *The journal makes a cameo appearance in the Amphibia episode "Trip to the Archives". *A real life Journal 3 Book was published in 2016. Gallery S1e20 All 3.png S1e11 3 Maze Page.png Andy_Gonsalves_props5.jpg Andy_Gonsalves_props6.jpg Andy_Gonsalves_props7.jpg S1e1 dipper holding 3.png book_gnomes.png GravityFallsJournal3.jpg|The real -life book version of Journal 3 GF Journal 3 01.jpg GF Journal 3 02.jpg GF Journal 3 03.jpg GF Journal 3 04.jpg GF Journal 3 05.jpg GF Journal 3 06.jpg Journal 3 cameo.PNG|You can look closely for the book at the left. References nl:Dagboek 3 pl:Dziennik 3 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Objects Category:Books (fictional) Category:Magical Objects Category:Spell Books Category:Gravity Falls objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Those destroyed Category:Amphibia